In His Eyes
by kurami1110
Summary: After the Winter Cup, GoM had rekindle their friendship thanks to Kuroko. Kagami Taiga is considered as apart but one of the Generation of Miracles but what almost everybody don't know, is that he is the GoM's Lost Empress... Switch fic!


_**In His Eyes…**_

* * *

><p>Prologue: WHY?!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Summary: After the Winter Cup the GoM had rekindle their friendship thanks to Kuroko. Kagami is considered as apart but one of the MiraGen but what almost everybody don't know, is that he is the GoM's Lost Empress.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagami Taiga stands in front of a chapel within the cemetery, cradling a bouquet of red roses in one arm while doing the sign of the cross. Kissing the metal cross that he wears on his left middle finger, he bid his respects on its past owners.<p>

As silently as he could he walked over to a grave a little far from the chapel, never hearing the sounds of a limousine approaching.

* * *

><p>Akashi Shinobu and Seijuurou strode along the cemetery to their beloved's grave near a chapel within the cemetery. The two bowed their respects before continuing their walk.<p>

Seijuurou somehow cherish this moment, he and his father got along casually by visiting his mother's grave often. He knew his father loved his mother deeply; he never had any relationship nor marry someone even if his father's always excuse is he's always busy.

In those small breaks of playing basketball; Shinobu just watches them. When he's mourning behind closed doors every night after his mother's death; Shinobu sneaks in when he thought his son is asleep and gently comforts him in fear of 'waking him up'. When visiting his mother; Shinobu comforts him in odd ways.

His father: Shinobu and him: Seijuurou always appear as their true selves in front of the one woman they truly loved even in death. This is why Seijuurou loves her very much, because he's never an Akashi in front of her. Just Seijuurou, her beloved child.

* * *

><p>"Hello okaa-sama. It's been a long time since I visit, don't you think?" Kagami wears black slacks, black button up pinstriped shirt with a black vest and tie. A simple trench coat completed his look. His hair is straight down (he didn't spiked it and it hides his eyebrow splits) giving an almost mysterious appearance.<p>

(Just google Alaude from KHR, that's what Kagami's hair and clothes is styled for now that's why his almost unfamiliar…)

He laid the bouquet in front of the grave then he silently prayed.

* * *

><p>Seijuurou stands a step behind his father in front of his mother's grave. Shinobu laid the bouquet and stepped back beside Seijuurou. Both of them began to pray deeply.<p>

A few minutes after they prayed, they stood in peaceful silence. Shinobu patted Seijuurou on the shoulder once before leaving, knowing his son won't be back until the evening and he had work to do.

After his father's leave, Seijuurou talked and talked to his mother's grave gently about his life and how he misses her but he's still fine.

* * *

><p>Kagami stopped praying. He felt a presence watching him but he ignored it, he knelt down and strokes his mother's face at his family picture in his wallet. He closes his eyes, just relaxing. He laid down and he fell asleep suddenly.<p>

* * *

><p>Seijuurou stopped talking after what felt like hours but the truth it's only one hour and a minute when he finally stopped talking. He felt sleepy all of a sudden and he suddenly lose consciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>In heaven, two women watch over their respective sons. One is red haired while another's a deep red and black haired woman, they looked at each other and they knew why Kagami Taiga and Akashi Seijuurou is destined for each other.<p>

The two then nodded at the Angel who will perform the task of… switching their sons' spirits.

"Switching the roles

Of the destined souls

Open their eyes

Let fate unroll

Take a look inside

And make them one."

Their sons' bodies lit up before it vanish in a flash of white light.

* * *

><p>Kagami Taiga woke up the next day feeling off, nonetheless he gets up to prepare for school. When he stood in front of the mirror he saw Akashi Seijuurou staring back at him.<p>

"Wha- what are you doing in my bath roo-…?!"

He noticed that Akashi mimicked his movements from the way he backed up and freaked out to the way he talked and looked surprised.

He ran to the nearest window to check if the world is ending.

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuurou woke up to prepare for school, he immediately recognize that the room is unfamiliar. He became alert and he feels off, for starters he feels elevated or tall.<p>

When he walks in what he presumes a bath room, he knew why and that this things occur rarely but he still can't stop himself from losing control.

"Well, shit… Just… Why?!"

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I know I should be updating Prism but I just can't get this out of my head… I'm thinking if this should be AkaKaga or GomKaga… it's still undecided :P<p>

\

Nonetheless, please enjoy~ and feel free to correct me, please?

By the way you guys can vote for the pairings~ only for AkaKaga or GomKaga! :D


End file.
